leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/(Champion Rework) Morgana, Fallen Angel
This is a tentative rework for Morgana, Fallen Angel. At her core, Morg is extremely well-designed, offering unique and powerful utility alongside surprisingly good damage and crowd control. However, over time, these strengths have also caused her power to be stretched thin, and in order to compensate for her strength as a support her abilities have had their damage shaved down, to the detriment of her mid lane playstyle. Despite being an awesome utility mage, the sheer raw strength of her abilities has ushered her further and further into a support-only role. To solve this, I think one way of giving back some of her strength would be to push Morgana to put herself more consistently at risk, and not just when going for an ult. To do this, I've shortened her ranges, but also made her less effective at pinning down melee opponents from point-blank range. In addition, I've concentrated her power along specific parts of her kit, and encouraged her to build a mix of damage and durability. Morgana should have a variety of different build options as a result, and could be able to achieve spectacular amounts of damage and crowd control, provided she puts herself in danger and sets her opponents up properly in a counter-engage. Abilities Morgana's next strike against an enemy champion or large monster tethers her to the target for 2 seconds. If the target does not break the tether by moving out of range, Morgana heals herself for . |description2=Once the tether breaks or is consumed, the target becomes temporarily immune to Lifeforce Siphon. |range=900 |cooldown=10 |targeting='Lifeforce Siphon' is a self-buff. |additional=You'd think that 20% free spell vamp would be massively powerful for any mage, but in Morgana's case, it's not actually that visible. Aside from the fact that her spell vamp only fully applies on her Q, and is instead reduced to a third of its power on her W and ultimate, the healing it provides is, at best, not that visible even when full AP Morg lands a Dark Binding, and at worst it gives her a lot of invisible staying power in lane as she out-pokes her opponent with Tormented Soil. Spell vamp in general needs a rework, I think, and I proposed to change it in another blog post so that it would feel better-adapted towards different styles of sustain and more satisfying overall. Initially, I wanted to remove Morgana's self-healing completely, but here I think it might help to keep it, as she does need survivability when going for risky plays. Instead, I opted to concentrate the healing into a single, delayed burst, one that requires Morgana to stick to her target. She has multiple means of achieving this, though they should all require some measure of risk or skill. I don't see anything wrong with Morg's base stats, including her super-low attack range (it forces her to put herself at risk when last-hitting and trading), so the only change I'm making here is turning her manaless, as her staying power in lane would be tightly restricted. }} Morgana fires a sphere of dark magic in the target direction, the first enemy it hits for seconds. |description2=The sphere's duration increases as it travels, up to a maximum amount. |leveling2= |cooldown=10 |range=900 |speed=1200 |targeting='Dark Binding' is a linear colliding skill shot. |projectile=true |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional=For a long time, Dark Binding has been held as an example of a very powerful, yet also very healthy ability. As time went on, I found myself increasingly disagreeing with this assessment: sure, the ability's healthy when fired from a distance, whereupon it gives the target time to react, but at point blank range there's little a melee champion can do to avoid the crowd control. The fact that so many forms of crowd control, including very powerful crowd control, are tied to skillshots, is likely a major reason why melee champions often have such a hard time operating, as they tend to get shut down, with little opportunity to react to these incoming threats. Because of this, I opted to severely nerf the ability's effectiveness at point-blank range, and chose to instead make it scale with distance. The maximum root duration may seem to be a nerf (and it is somewhat, at least versus squishy targets), but I also want to remove Tenacity on the side, as I feel it's a mechanic that achieves little in the way of clarity or interactivity. In the end, it would effectively achieve around the same durations with Tenacity involved at higher ranks. As for the damage, I'm moving all of it to her W, and making it more conditional, as I'm generally not a fan of putting damage and crowd control on the same ability. }} Morgana desecrates for 4 seconds, dealing magic damage every seconds to all enemies inside. |description2=''Tormented Soil's'' damage stacks additively to each target every time they take damage from it. |leveling= AP)}} |cooldown=10 |range=450 |targeting='Tormented Soil' is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |spellshield=will not block the ability. |additional=Tormented Soil is not Morgana's most interesting ability. As a persistent, AoE field of damage with little variation other than an execution component, the ability doesn't really provide any high moments, despite outputting a ton of power. To remedy this, I've changed the damage increase to be a lot more dramatic: initially, the ability would still deal very little damage, but if the target were to spend any large amount of time on it, it would ramp up extremely quickly, to the point where it could single-handedly kill targets unfortunate enough to remain there for the full duration. I've also reduced the effect's range, as I don't think Morgana should be able to output significant damage from too far a distance. }} Morgana shields the target allied champion or herself for up to 2 seconds, preventing all crowd control against the target while the shield holds. |leveling= of target's maximum health}} |cooldown= |range=450 |targeting='Black Shield' is a unit-targeted ability. |additional=Support shields have a tendency to last for too long on their targets, when it would likely be healthier for them to work better as clutch protection for specific moments. In this respect, I'm making Morgana's shield significantly shorter, though more general-purpose, which would also prevent it from being too good at blocking the CC of physical damage champions. I changed the shield's scaling for two main reasons: the first is because I want Morgana to build for some durability, which she needs to survive at close ranges, and the second is because I also want her to work well with other front liners, instead of having her hang back and just reserve her shield for the carries. This could also potentially establish some interesting divergence if Morgana chooses to focus especially on AP or health, as she could then focus more on either damage, or personal durability and utility. }} Morgana latches magic chains onto all enemy champions in range, tethering them to her for 2 seconds. |description2=Targets who do not break their tether by moving out of range are at the end of the duration. |leveling2= |cooldown= |range=900 |targeting='Soul Shackles' is a point blank auto-targeted ability. |spellshield=will block the initial application of the tether, but will not block the stun from a tether already applied. |additional=Soul Shackles is an excellent ability which I think just needs a bit of cleaning up, as it has some minor crowd control and utility for the sake of convenience, rather than contribution. I also reduced the ability's wind-up time, though I also reduced its tether range a little. This, in part, would also make for more consistency with her innate, as each chain would activate it, and thereby successfully heal her if it stuns the target. }} What do you think? Do these changes fit Morgana? Would these improve her gameplay? Do you think Morgana needs changes right now, and if so, do you think this is the right direction for her kit? Category:Custom champions